Mondays
by Super Sheba
Summary: Melissa has decided that perhaps Mondays aren't so bad after all. Kurz/Melissa


**Mondays**

The first time she wakes up to find him in her bed, she punches him in the gut and tries to scream. He covers her mouth with his hand and she promptly bites it. He comments about her being sexy when she's mad, but when she glares at him he makes sure to leave with haste, and she decides that perhaps she'd like to see him again without his shirt. She feels violated, of course, but it is Kurz, and she really doesn't expect any differently. When she meets up with him in the corridors of the sub, she swats at him as he feigns innocence.

"Who me, flirting with you? I just thought you might be kinda cold! It's not like you were wearing much."

The second time she wakes up to find him in her bed, he is still sleeping, and for a moment she looks at his face and thinks that when he is asleep may be the only time of day that he actually is innocent. Later, when she notices him chatting up other women, she can't say she is jealous, but she can say that she wants to talk to him too. They're friends, after all. She finally catches him in a quiet moment an hour later, and when she again demands why she had awoken in the morning to find him beside her, he simply shrugs it off, joking.

"Listen, babe, is it such a crime to enjoy what the good Lord has given us?"

The red handprint left on his cheek is testament to the slap that she has given him for that comment, but she knows in her heart that her slap was half-assed at best.

By the third time she finds him in her bed sleeping peacefully next to her, she has given up on punishing him. They say fraternization between a soldier and his commanding officer is against the rules, but she tells herself that it is merely an innocent bonding experience that will deepen their friendship.

"It's all innocent, right, babe?"

And so it becomes a habit that every Monday morning she wakes up to his sleeping face. Everyone wonders why someone like her is so happy on a Monday morning, but she pretends that she doesn't see their suspicious glares.

One Monday she wakes up to see him there, but he is awake, and their roles are reversed. He is watching her sleep while stroking her hair affectionately. She is not angry, and she pushes herself into his touch.

When she receives a letter from her mother that her father has passed away, her emotions become jumbled, and she falls asleep in silence with tears trickling down her cheeks. It is a Thursday night.

On Friday morning she is warm when she is roused from her sleep and she finds a pair of strong arms encircling her. They are gentle, and she curls up into the warmth surrounding her. Her chest still hurts from the painful loss, but she feels a certain relief as he whispers into her ear.

She quickly realizes that it is not a Monday morning and wonders why he is there for a moment. Her question is answered when he opens his mouth to speak.

"Wow, babe. Your boobs look great this morning."

She kicks him half-heartedly as he continues to joke.

"Why so serious? I mean, hell, if you told me I had a great chest I'd be flattered!"

She smiles slightly and inhales deeply. She can breathe again.

The fearful side of Melissa Mao is one that only he is allowed to see.

"Dammit, Kurz!" she says softly, her gaze lined with a confused grief. "I don't understand. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to stop crying, even though I hated him so damned much."

"We can't pick our family, Mel." he tells her gently as he pulls her closer to him. "Even if they're hardass sons-of-bitches we still love 'em 'cause they're our family."

She doesn't ask how he understands, but she places a light kiss on his cheek.

"That may've been the smartest thing you've ever said, Weber." she tells him in a voice that is only half-joking.

"You say that now, but you ain't seen nothin' yet." he warns her a bit cockily.

"I won't get my hopes up." she tells him with a bit of a sarcastic air.

They both laugh quietly, knowing deep down that if they are caught they could be terminated, despite how hard they try to believe that they are merely comforting one another as friends.

But when she looks into his eyes one morning, she knows that they have long since passed the line that separates friends from lovers. The desire in his eyes is no longer hidden, and she knows that she is gazing at him with that same intensity.

At first it is a light peck on the lips, but once their lips meet a spark is set off in the both of them and they cannot get enough of each other. Hot breaths ghost across her neck as he searches out her sensitive flesh and she grips his back tightly, her nails leaving behind crescent-shaped marks in his pale skin. His every touch sets her on fire, and when she tears his head away from her collar bone she claims his lips and assaults him with hot kisses.

But they are not merely acting on their carnal instincts. Although they move quickly and intensely, there is an underlying gentleness among the desire coursing through their veins.

Because they have been waiting far too long for this moment. Because they had become lovers in spirit long before they had ever felt the other's touch.

The sweat trickles down his face as he smiles widely at her. They are lying side by side in the bed, breathing heavily.

"Hey Mel," he asks between breaths. "Have I ever told you that you have an amazing ass?"

She leans over and bites his earlobe a little too hard. When he makes a pained noise she can't suppress her laughter.

"No, you haven't." she replies, her eyes alight with mischief. "But you sure have groped me enough times to have me convinced, sergeant."

"And I have paid for it dearly." he tells her, a bit of a pout in his voice as he rubs his cheek.

"And was it worth it, Weber?" she questions him casually.

"I dunno." he says pensively, but the hand sneaking towards her backside tells her otherwise.

He doesn't even try to avoid her punch even though he knows it is coming. She hits him square in the jaw.

They have a strange relationship born of a commanding officer waking one morning to find one of her soldiers in her bed nestled close to her and the resulting violence, but behind the repeated blows and sleazy comments is a deep bond that holds them together. Because they want each other and they need each other.

Mondays are her favorite day of the week, but she imagines that she will soon decide that she likes every day equally.


End file.
